


Como metralla en los pulmones

by samej



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspira cuando está a punto de llegar y oye cómo se derrumba la pared por un lado, ve correr a gente y no, tampoco es su culpa haber sabido que es él solo con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como metralla en los pulmones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para en el [jaytim fest](http://minigami.livejournal.com/50039.html?thread=259703#t259703). El título sale obviamente del poema.
> 
> Gracias a [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder) por el beteo y la ayuda con el canon y personalidades.

No es culpa de Tim que hayan ido los dos detrás de los mismos, y debería haber llegado antes que él pero no es tan fácil, porque hay atajos que Tim no coge; suspira cuando está a punto de llegar y oye cómo se derrumba la pared por un lado, ve correr a gente y no, tampoco es su culpa haber sabido que es él solo con eso.

El humo se extiende por el piso y Tim solo tiene que prestar atención para saber a dónde ir. 

*

Escucha tiros al otro lado del edificio abandonado y corre entre las vigas; cuando llega, no ve a nadie. Nadie vivo, al menos. Hay algo en la parte de atrás de su mente, como un zumbido, que le dice que no está solo, que alguien queda, le acecha. 

*

Le sorprende saliendo de una esquina, le empuja de frente contra la pared y susurra " _shhh_ ", le tapa la boca con los dedos cubiertos de cuero y traga saliva cuando el aliento le roza la oreja, " _llegas tarde, estás perdiendo facultades_ ".

Quiere quitarle la sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo.

*

Lo hace, al final, lo hacen ambos, si no es un día es otro. Romperse la cara, retorcerse el brazo, engancharse del cuello. Insultarse y empujarse, pero no dejarse en paz, y hoy Tim maldice a Jason porque, joder, necesitaba a ese tío vivo y con él parece que _no hay manera_ , todo es destrucción a su paso.

—Me gustan las explosiones, qué le voy a hacer —se burla. 

Y Tim aprieta la mandíbula porque qué se contesta a eso cuando sabe, él _sabe_ , y se intenta deshacer de su agarre hasta que él le empuja, una y otra vez.

—Quieto, Tim, hostia. 

—¿Qué quieres, qué?

—Ese maldito cabrón casi me raja, ¿qué coño querías que hiciera?

Tim frunce el ceño pero le cree, lo sabría si le estuviera mintiendo, y deja de forcejear y de intentar irse.

—Una semana de investigación a la mierda —resopla Tim. 

Jason asiente, extrañamente silencioso. Tim sopesa sus opciones, pero sabe que intentar buscar algo entre los escombros no le va a reportar nada, y todos se han ido hace demasiado como para encontrarles. Deja caer los párpados un segundo, suspira, y cuando los vuelve a levantar se queda por un momento congelado, mirando cómo Jason se lame los labios como en cámara lenta, le parece que tarda años y Tim tiene tiempo de mirarle a los ojos, de verle la sombra de un moratón que empieza a formarse en el lado derecho de la cara, de pensar “ese no es mío”, de añadir una nueva marca sobre su ceja al retrato de su memoria.

Tiene tiempo de todo y de nada, porque Jason le besa y entonces desaparece lo demás, y piensa, “no-”, y piensa “ _sí_ ”, y Jason cuela la pierna entre las suyas y no le sorprende no haber notado ni que estaba ya medio duro, siempre es así, con él, con la sangre y con el olor a pólvora y con el reguero de violencia que siempre les acompaña.

Tim no ahonda mucho en ello; analiza todo menos lo que tiene que analizar. 

*

Jason no para nunca. No para su lengua, que le recorre la boca, la barbilla, el cuello hasta donde alcanza; no paran sus manos, le estiran del pelo, clavan los dedos en el hombro, le aprieta el pezón y su cuerpo no sabe qué hacer, rechaza y busca el dolor con la misma intensidad y se agarra a los hombros de Jason como si fuera lo único que le agarra a la vida; Jason no para, nunca para, le sujeta de la mandíbula con una mano y le ancla contra la pared, baja la otra, esternón, estómago, el hueso de su cadera y abajo, por debajo del traje y suspira cuando le rodea con los dedos. Está cómo una jodida piedra y empuja las caderas contra la mano, aún enguantada, el tacto es diferente, más suave y frío que normalmente. Le da escalofríos y sabe que le funcionaría en otras circunstancias, en otra vida, con otra persona; pero no ahora, echa en falta sus durezas, sus formas conocidas, el callo de la pistola en el pulgar.

Baja la mano hasta la suya, le quita el guante y la vuelve a empujar bajo sus calzoncillos, y Jason se ríe, el hijodeputa, se ríe contra su boca y a Tim se le va a escapar una sonrisa porque es contagiosa, pero evita que la vea bajando la cabeza y mordiéndole el cuello, después se mueve con los dientes hasta el músculo del hombro y aprieta un poco más. 

—Joder, Tim. 

Se baja sus propios pantalones hasta debajo del culo, se pega a Tim y les agarra a ambos con la misma mano y Tim echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se da un golpe sin querer, Jason vuelve a reír y sube la otra mano hasta su pelo y le besa, una y otra vez, por debajo de la cintura el movimiento no varía, la fricción hace ruidos obscenos y a Tim le gustaría que hubiera algo, ruidos, estallidos, algo que ocultase sus gemidos ocasionales, los de Jason, bajos en la garganta, algo que ocultase lo que hacen más allá de la noche y la oscuridad. 

—Jason, voy-

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmura contra sus labios, se bebe las palabras—, dale, dámelo.

A Tim le fallan las rodillas cuando se corre, se le resbala la pierna con las piedras pero Jason no deja que se caiga, le sujeta con su cuerpo contra la pared, “eso es, eso es, yo te aguanto” y está recuperando la respiración cuando Jason se toca durante menos de quince segundos antes de quedarse quieto, la frente contra su clavícula, apretándose contra él hasta hacerle daño. 

Se suben los pantalones sin alejarse, y sabe que luego estarán pegajosos pero le da igual, por un rato, y al parecer a Jason también, porque alza la cabeza lo justo para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro. Se quedan ahí durante un tiempo indeterminado, quietos, excepto por movimientos mínimos que ambos ignorarán después: el índice de Tim haciendo círculos en el pelo, la nariz de Jason apoyada en su cuello. 

*

Cuando Jason se va, sin decir palabra, hace un movimiento con la mano justo antes de desaparecer tras la ventana que puede o no ser una despedida. 

Tim siente tentaciones de sentarse ahí mismo, entre los escombros, por un segundo. Después coge aire, sale por la ventana, y corre por la cornisa, ocultándose entre las sombras.


End file.
